1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mixing and producing media content. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for adjusting volumes of the components that are mixed together.
2. The Relevant Technology
Audio mixing relates to combining separate audio media components to produce a single combined output audio media. A problem arises, however, where the separate audio media components have different attributes such as different volume or content attributes. For example, a first audio media may have a greater intensity of sound (i.e. volume) when output on the same audio device as another audio media. In other words, the volume of the one media often differs from the volume of another media. Moreover, audio media is often recorded on separate equipment, under different circumstances, or have other content attributes that cause differences when played. As a result, mixing different audio media components together results in unsatisfactory output media. Abrupt changes in volume, pace, and the like can be disconcerting to a listener.
Moreover, some of the media components may have other attributes that are not accounted for in conventional mixing methods. For example, the content of a first audio media may be more important than the content of a second audio media being mixed with the first audio media (or any number of audio media having any relative content importance). Thus, the content of a first audio media may make the first audio media more important to be perceived than another audio media being mixed with the first audio media. Thus, mixing separate audio media having different relative content attributes has often created inconsistent and unsatisfactory mixed audio media.
Therefore, there is a need for improved mixing of audio media. Moreover, there is a need to create customized instruction audio, such as personalized workouts, where volume of the audio has been adjusted during mixing to increase and the consistency of the mixed audio media.